Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash
Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash is a new Cartoon Crossover game for PS3,Xbox 360, Wii U, 3DS, and the newest console Party Mode Story TBA Characters the characters have 6 palette swaps; their normal form, 4 other palette swaps, corrupted colours link , and their unlockable costume that can be bought in the shop only, excluding the Switch. *-character does not appear in the 3DS version of the game, but appears as an assist. Starter Nickelodeon * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Phantom * Tak * Zim * Frida Suarez * Jenny XJ9 * Zim * Aang * Arnold Shortman Disney * Mickey Mouse * Aladdin * Simba * Mulan * Maleficent * Hercules * Tinker Bell * Peter Pan * Stitch * Mr. Incredible * Jack Sparrow * Rapunzel * Wreck-It Ralph * Woody * Merida * Sulley Cartoon Network * Ben Tennyson * Vilgax * Billy and Mandy * Grim * Chowder and Kimchi * Blossom * Dexter * Mac and Bloo * Flapjack * Numbuh 1 * Samurai Jack Hub Network * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Blythe Baxter (with Zoe Trent) * Optimus Prime * Barbie * Max Steel * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Polly Pocket * Dan Vs. Others * Mii (Wii U & 3DS only) * Avatar (Xbox 360 only) Unlockable Nickelodeon * Azula * Beautiful Gorgeous * Bessie Higgenbottom * Black Cuervo * Bloom * Brad Carbunkle * CatDog * Cindy Vortex * Dark Laser * Denzel Crocker * Dib * Dr. Blowhole * Dudley Puppy * Ember McLain * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Foop * Frida Suarez * GiR * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle * Helga Pataki * Tak and Mimi * Katara * Kitty Katswell * Korra * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason * Lok * Mark Chang * Mr. Krabs * Nicolai Technus * Puma Loco * Ren & Stimpy * Sam Manson * Sandy Cheeks * Sheen Estevez * Skrawl * Skulker * Snap * Sokka * Squidward Tentacles * Suki * Toph Bei Fong * Traloc * Verminious Snaptrap * Vexus * Vicky * Vlad Plasmius * White Pantera * Zuko * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Django of the Dead * Gaz * Reptar * The Chameleon * The Flying Dutchman * Mr. Horse* * Tommy Pickles* Disney * Tarzan * Jack Skellington * Cinderella * Buzz Lightyear * Hades * Perry the Platypus * Taran * Kim Possible * Scar * Robin Hood * Wall-E* * Jose Carioca * Carl & Russell * Milo James Thatch * Scrooge McDuck * Dipper and Mabel * Mowgli* * Kuzco* * Captain Hook * Mike Wazowski* * Alice* * Phineas and Ferb Cartoon Network * Captain K'Nuckles * Bubbles * Monkey * Mojo Jojo * Father * Captain Planet * Blossom * Young Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin* * Hoss Delgado * Scotsman * Him* * Johnny Bravo* * Tolietnator * Aku Hub Network * Applejack * Rarity * Fluttershy * Whittany and Brittany Biskits * Bumblebee * Megatron * Wheeljack * Agent J * Agent K * Atomic Betty * Lagoona Blue * Cleo de Nile * Ken * Skipper * Polly Pocket* * Strawberry Shortcake* * Speed Racer (Speed Racer X) * He-Man DLC Nickelodeon * Sanjay and Craig * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Stella Disney * Anna * Elsa * Hiro Harmada * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Captain America * Hulk * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Wolverine * Yoda * Darth Vader * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Dr. Doom * Venom * Magneto * Green Goblin * Devil Hulk Cartoon Network * Ed, Edd and Eddy * Finn and Jake * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson Hub Network * Raven Queen * Apple White * Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Assist Characters * Biclops * Blocky * Carl Wheezer * Crimson Chin * Daggett and Norbert * Dr. Chipotle Jr. * El Oso * Fire Lord Ozai * Gary * Gerald Johanssen * Ginger Foutley * Happy * Ickis * Icy * Jack & Maddie * Jet * Jibolba * Johnny 13 * Jorgen von Strangle * Kelswick * King Goobot * Korra (3DS only) * Larry Lobster * Libby Folfax * Lila Sawyer * Mai * Man-Artica * Misty * Mr. Horse (3DS only) * Mrs. Bitters * Mrs. Puff * Otis * Otto Rocket * Party Juju * Pearl Krabs * Penelope Spectra * Pip * Powdered Toast Man * Professor Calamitous * Professor Membrane * Psychic Juju * Rocko Wallaby * Rudy Tabootie * Satana of the Dead * Señor Siniestro * Sizz-Lorr * Smytus * Tecna * The Box Ghost * The Chief * Trixie Tang * Tommy Pickles (3DS only) * Tootie * Tucker Foley * Ty Lee * Valerie Gray * Youngblood * Bubble Buddy (Wii U/PS3/X360 only) * Combustion Man (Wii U/PS3/X360 only) * Dorkus (Wii U/PS3/X360 only) * Fright Knight (Wii U/PS3/X360 only) * Pumpkinator (Wii U/PS3/X360 only) Disney * Chicken Little * Bagheera * Cheshire Cat * Chip and Dale * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Doug * Epic Mickey * Fix-It Felix Jr. * Genie * Jaguar * Kirby * Lightning McQueen * Kronk * Minnie Mouse * Pete * Pooh * Sargent Calhoun * Timon and Pumbaa * White Rabbit * Vanellope Von Schweetz * Rockhopper and Yarr * Runt of the Litter * Alice (3DS only) * Mike Wazowski (3DS only) * Wall-E (3DS only) * Kuzco (3DS only) * Mowgli (3DS only) Cartoon Network * Johnny Bravo (3DS only) * Cheese * Coco * Dee Dee * Dracula * Eduardo * Fred Fredburger * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Gazpacho * General Skarr * Kevin Levin (3DS only) * Gwen Tennyson * Madame Foster * Major Glory * Mandark * Mung Daal * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Panini * Schnitzel * Stickybeard * Val Hallen * Vreedle Brothers * Peppermint Larry and his Candy Wife * Mordecai & Rigby (DLC) Hub Network * Cutie Mark Crusaders * Discord * Minka Mark * Starscream * Abbey Bominable * Chelsea and Stacey * Jade, Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha Stages TBA Bosses TBA Story Mode Bosses TBA Trophies/Achievements TBA Missions TBA Video Clips TBA Items Weapons TBA Potions TBA Others TBA Quotes TBA Cast TBA List of goods for Party Mode TBA Link to Party Mode TBA Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Crossovers Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Crossover Fighting Games